Redención
by Deby's
Summary: El solo quiere protegerla. Tratar de que no sepa la maldad en la que vive. Es tan solo una niña... una pequeña muggle que cayó en sus manos. ¿Puede ser posible que Draco Malfoy sienta afecto por alguien? ¿Y por una niña? ¿Puede el dolor cambiar a las pers


"**Redención"**

**Por Deby**

_Capítulo 1: Pérdidas_

Su mirada perdida en las gotas de lluvia que se veían a través de la ventana. Sus ojos cansados de tanto dolor. Su corazón resquebrajado por la agonía de seguir viviendo en aquel mundo que tanto odiaba.

Y de pronto, una figura apareció en su habitación. Él observó a la niña, de unos tres años, avanzar hacia él. No la detuvo cuando ella lo abrazó. Al contrario. La levantó entre sus brazos y la aferró contra su pecho.

-Tengo miedo... – Le susurró la pequeña, a lo que él no le contestó.

_'Todos lo tenemos'_ Pensó, mientras abrazaba a aquella desconocida... aquella niña muggle que no debería haber sobrevivido a la matanza de su familia. 

Y sin embargo allí estaba.

Draco no dejó de abrazarla. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ella se quedó dormida. Su mente estaba en aquella noche en la cual la había encontrado. Y la había protegido.

-Tenemos trabajo por hacer, Malfoy – Le habían dicho, y él ni siquiera preguntó qué había que hacer. Ya se había resignado a la idea de ser un simple mortífago. Un súbdito más de aquel que estaba luchando por doblegar al mundo ante su poder.

Lord Voldemort.

Sin decir una sola palabra, se colocó la capa negra y la máscara que completaban su atuendo de mortífago y partió. El grupo apareció en un pequeño pueblo muggle en las lejanías de Londres.

La noche había caído. Y el frío del invierno azotaba el rostro de los hombres y mujeres que estaban por cumplir su misión.

-Es aquí – Anunció uno de los enmascarados, señalando una pequeña casa de madera. Draco pensó que los habitantes de aquella pocilga ni siquiera imaginaban lo que ocurriría a continuación.

El que parecía comandar la comitiva, lanzó un alarido y todos los demás le siguieron. El grupo se dispersó por la aldea, y poco a poco, el fuego y la muerte reinaron el lugar. Las personas gritaban y corrían espantadas, intentando huir de aquella masacre.

Draco se encontró parado en medio del caos, con la varita en su mano y la duda en su corazón. No podía evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho al ver la sangre desparramada... y a las pobres víctimas de una guerra que no conocían.

De pronto, un llanto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una imagen que llevaría en su mente durante toda su vida. Una mujer agonizaba en el suelo y a su lado, una pequeña niña lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su madre.

Él se acercó a ellas sin saber lo que hacía. Estaba como hipnotizado por la mirada de aquella madre que buscaba salvar a su hija de una muerte casi segura. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer clavaba sus ojos en él.

Sin palabras, le estaba implorando piedad para ella.

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Había visto mucha sangre en esa noche... y a lo largo de su vida. No deseaba cargar con otra muerte más. Sus rodillas flaquearon, y cayó al suelo sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a aquella mujer y a su hija.

-Por favor... – Susurró ella, y Draco no supo que decir. La niña lloraba en silencio, aferrando su mano a la de su madre... como intentando que se quedara con ella. Que no sucumbiera a las garras de la muerte que ya sentía muy cerca.

Su cerebro no reaccionaba... su mente era una laguna. Lo único que podía pensar era en aquel amor que sentían la una por la otra... y que aquella muggle estaba pidiéndole que se apiadara de ellas.

Sin saber lo que hacía, asintió... y tomó a la pequeña en brazos. La niña comenzó a patalear y a llorar, pero él no le hizo caso. La mujer sonrió con dolor, y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

-Gracias –Le oyó decir. Draco se quedó estático donde estaba. Era la primera vez que oía a alguien agradecerle... con el corazón. Y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Dejó que la pequeña se acercara a su madre y ésta le dio un beso en la frente. Acto seguido, cerró los ojos.

Con la tranquilidad de saber que su hija estaría a salvo, dejó de resistirse.

Y así, murió.

Draco se dio cuenta que nadie podía enterarse de aquello. Decidió salir de allí rápidamente. Se dijo a sí mismo que ya pensaría en algo para objetar cuando le reclamaran su ausencia. Sintió que el cuerpo de la niña se aferraba a él como buscando protección. El hombre le otorgó la contención que ella necesitaba, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida que tenía que cuidarla. Con su vida si era necesario... y desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

Juntos.

Draco depositó a la niña en la cama. La observó unos instantes. Con el paso del tiempo, ella le había dicho su nombre. Mary. Nadie sabía de su existencia más que él. La había llevado a su casa, y le había dicho que desde ese momento serían como hermanos... él cuidaría de ella y ella de él.

-Yo no puedo cuidar a nadie – Le había dicho Mary en una ocasión. Draco se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Tu me enseñaste a vivir... no sólo me cuidaste... me salvaste la vida –

Un año había pasado desde aquello. Y Draco sentía que las cosas se le saldrían de las manos. Le daba miedo dejarla sola por las noches... pero había veces que tenía que hacerlo. El Señor Oscuro no aceptaba excusas. Sabía que no podría ocultarla por más tiempo.

La guerra continuaba, y cada día que pasaba, la esperanza de que algún día terminara se marchitaba. La Orden del Fénix se mostraba débil... pero luego atacaba con fiereza y astucia. Potter sabía lo que hacía. Cómo y dónde atacar.

Pero Voldemort tenía seguidores. Asesinos crueles y despiadados que no conocían la piedad.

Y le asustaba pensar lo que le harían a su pequeña protegida si algún día él era atrapado. O si era asesinado... ¿Qué pasaría con Mary?

No podía continuar así. Tenía que encontrar a alguien que cuidara de ella si algo llegaba a pasarle. Sonrió ante su ironía. Él, que jamás había sentido nada más que desprecio por alguien, ahora se preocupaba por una insignificante niña muggle.

¿Insignificante?

Jamás. Para él, ella lo era todo. Su razón de vivir. La luz de sus ojos. La había visto crecer tan rápidamente... y convertirse en una niña asombrosamente inteligente. Y audaz. Le había enseñado muchas cosas... y hasta se había asombrado de que ella comprendiera tan rápidamente.

Dejó de pensar en esas cosas y se acostó en su cama. Se perdió mirando a la niña que parecía no darse cuenta de la oscuridad que los envolvía. Cerró los ojos.

Buscó alguna salida... algún modo de encontrar a alguien que lo comprendiera. Y que la cuidara... si él ya no estaba para hacerlo...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

-¡Avada Kedavra! -. Una luz verde salió de la varita de aquel hombre y fue a dar en el pecho de su víctima. Ante el grito de horror de una mujer, el cuerpo de un hombre cayó pesado sobre el suelo, provocando que ella cayera de rodillas.

El grupo de enmascarados se propuso hacer lo mismo con la mujer, pero una mano los detuvo.

-Ya tuvo suficiente ¿No crees? -. Draco, con su rostro tapado, hablaba fríamente... pero con dolor. Sabía que aquuel hombre era un traidor. Era un auror encubierto. Había trabajado junto a la Orden del Fénix en secreto haciéndose pasar por un mortífago... y ni siquiera ella lo había sabido. La mujer que ahora lloraba sobre el cadáver de su marido no tenía que pagar por algo que no había cometido.

-Malfoy, no estamos para tener clemencia... son unos malditos traidores... ambos -. Draco entrecerró los ojos. No iba a dejar que la matara. Observó a esa mujer a los ojos y leyó en ellos el miedo y el dolor.

-El que da las órdenes aquí, soy yo. No vas a tocarle un pelo -. Susurró al otro mortífago que lo miraba enfurecido.

-¡El Señor Oscuro sabrá de tu insolencia! -. Exclamó, desapareciendo junto con los otros dos mortífagos que estaban allí.

Draco suspiró. Ahora tendría que escapar... y no le asustaba tanto la idea. Había planeado su huida con detalle. Iba a declararse traidor, para poder salvar a su pequeña Mary. Escaparía hacia otro país... cambiaría su nombre, buscaría alguna profesión. Y se propondría encontrarle un futuro a aquella niña sin pasado.

-¿Me matarás? -. Escuchó que una voz le hablaba a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mujer. Con sus ojos.

-No acabo de salvarte la vida para matarte... -. Le escupió él, haciéndole saber que lo que pasara con ella de ahora en más no le importaría.

-¿Y entonces por qué...? – Susurró ella, tomando el rostro de su marido entre sus temblorosas manos, mientras que sus lágrimas le empapaban el rostro. Draco la contempló ensimismado en sus asuntos.

-Tenía que escapar -. Dijo, más para él que para ella. Y sin embargo, sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos. Ella se levantó como pudo y lo enfrentó.

-Llévame contigo – Le pidió. Él abrió los ojos. Iba a decir algo, pero no supo qué. ¿Acaso esa mujer estaba loca?

-¿Qué dices? –

-Ya no me queda nada... yo no soy auror. Mark era lo único que me quedaba en este mundo... él era mago... yo... yo no tengo magia... – Susurró, como si se sintiera avergonzada de ello.

Draco quiso echarse a reír.

Esa mujer era la segunda muggle a la que le salvaba la vida... y ahora ella quería quedarse con él. ¿No era irónico?

-No puedes venir conmigo. Ya tengo bastante con... -. Y en ese momento recordó a Mary. Tenía que ir a buscarla... temió que los mortífagos hubiesen ido en su busca y en lugar de a él, la hubiesen encontrado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Ayúdame... –

No tuvo que decir más. Draco la tomó del brazo y sin pensarlo dos veces, desapareció junto a ella.

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

-Despierta, Mary... tenemos que irnos de aquí... – La pequeña abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él, quién la miraba dulcemente. Y luego, se posaron en la otra mujer que lo acompañaba.

Era una mujer muy linda... aunque en ese momento estaba despeinada y algo sucia. Ella cargaba unos bolsos... y sus ojos se veían cansados... tristes... y apagados.

-¿Quién es ella? – Inquirió, cuando Draco la tomó en brazos y la condujo hacia la sala. Él observó a la niña, y luego a la muggle que lo observaba sin decir una palabra.

-Pregúntale... -.

-Mi nombre es Samantha -. Exclamó la mujer, sonriéndole tristemente a la niña que abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Es tu novia? -. Inquirió sonriente. Ambos adultos se miraron sorprendidos por la inocencia de la pequeña que sonreía pícaramente.

-Deja de hacer preguntas y vamos al balcón... Ustedes no pueden utilizar polvos flú... así que tendremos que volar -.

Acto seguido las condujo a la ventana y luego de cerciorarse de que era seguro, se subió a su escoba.

-Tendrás que cargarla -. Le dijo a Samantha, tras lo cual amarró los bolsos a la escoba con un hechizo y se subió en ella. La mujer se acomodó tras él y abrazó fuertemente a la pequeña.

-No tengas miedo... solo duerme... – Le susurró él a Mary y la besó en la frente. La mujer deseó tener a alguien en ese momento que le demostrara tanto afecto como aquel hombre le tenía a la niña.

Luego de asegurarse que la escoba no se caería, Draco conjuró un hechizo de invisibilidad, y alzó vuelo, perdiéndose en el cielo.

_Rumbo hacia otro mundo... lejos de la oscuridad que lo estaba envolviendo. Y que les impedía ver una luz..._

* * *

O.O

Terminé por fín este cap. Y la verdad no sé que pensar, xD. Les cuento: la idea la tuve mientras iba viajando en colectivo... no pregunten, jajaj... ni yo se de donde me viene la inspiración.

La verdad es que varias personas me dijeron de hacer un DG otra vez... pero no tengo ganas. Esta vez quería darle protagonismo a Draco... y creo que lo logré... no quería inmiscuir a la pelirroja en esta historia : P

A ver que les parece...

Bueno, no les prometo nada... voy a tratar de actualizar en la sem que viene... pero después hasta el 15 de Enero no voy a poder, porque voy a estar en la costa con una amiga (fiesta, fiesta: D).

Así que espero volver y tener muchos reviews!

Bueno, los dejo.

Muchos besos a todos, y en especial a mis betas (y amigas) que me ayudaron mucho a continuarla, juaz!

Mircalla Karnstein, Nott Mordred, y Jully... las amo!

XD

Y bueno, me despido.

Saludos!

Deb

Pd. No les digo felíz navidad... y espero que tampoco me lo deseen. Si quieren saber el por qué, lean "Merry Chritsmas", fic que publiqué recientemente... Besos!


End file.
